The Crush, Batman FanFic
by YJYaoi
Summary: Cullen has a big crush on Tim Drake and when he finds out Tims coming to his school, he gets excited but never expected what came next.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Batman or it's characters

WARNING THIS IS YAOI BOY X BOY

DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI

IF YOU DO LIKE YAOI PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

Tim Drake x Cullen Row

For later chapters

* * *

Okay if you have read the latest Batman comics then you would know of Harper and Cullen Row and I thought it would be fun to write a Cullen Row and Tim Drake FanFic seeming as Cullen has a big crush on Tim Drake. So I hope you enjoy and please review.

* * *

Cullen was walking home from school his sister had taken off, to go work in the tunnels again. Cullen hated walking home alone it was enough he was picked on at school for being gay, but the bullies had now stepped up. Just last week they broke in and beat him up and then the next day, he and his sister were threatened by them in an ally way, but lucky Batman saved them. He was glad Batman saved them cause the bullies had left him and his sister alone but he knew after awhile they would start abusing him again and well his sister now had an obsession with Batman and it took up most of her time.

Cullen slowly approached his house he looked around in caution. He could feel eyes watching him. He slowly walked up to the front door and put the key in to the lock and unlocked the door and quickly ran inside and locked the door. He let out a sigh of relief. Since the house was broken into his sister was able to acquire some stuff to make the house a little bit more secure. He knew she stole the occasional thing, but it was for them so he didn't really mind.

He walked up to the room him and his sister shared he didn't mind sharing at least they were together and away from their father. He put his bag down and turned on his laptop, he plugged in the hard drive full of all his seasons of supernatural and began to watch them. He snuggled into his bed and rested his head on his pillow as he started to watch.

* * *

After a few episodes he got up and walked to the kitchen to make dinner for him and his sister he knew she would be home soon.

He looked through the fridge but couldn't find anything to cook it was practically empty. His sister said she would go out and buy groceries but completely forgot about it, because of that stupid obsession with Batman. Just as he was walking back to his room his sister walked in the door.

"Hey" She said with a big smile on her face.

"Hey" Cullen said heading back over to her.

She placed plastic bags on to the counter in the kitchen and started to unpack the stuff.

"What's in the bags?" Cullen asked opening them and getting a whiff of some hot food.

"Chinese, I thought it would be good to have some different food tonight and I also got you this" She pulled out a magazine with Tim Drake and Bruce Wayne on the on the cover.

Cullen snatched it out of her hands and sat down on the couch and started flipping through it till he reached the article about Tim Drake and Bruce Wayne.

"It says their going to be visiting schools in our district and talk about Wayne's ideas to help upgrade our district" He kept flicking though and then let out a scream of excitement.

"Tim Drake our school this week" Cullen clutched the magazine close.

"Hey, hey calm down and come eat you can get exited about seeing your crush later" Harper said putting their dinner down on the table and sitting down to eat it.

Cullen sighed and put the magazine down and walked over to the table and sat down and started to eat.

"Find anything in the tunnels?" Cullen said as he chomped down on some food.

"No, I was looking around for more of Batman's boxes"

"He said to leave it alone and not mess with his stuff you know he will come looking if he finds out"

"Hey, I'm just trying to repay him"

"I know you are, but be carful"

"Fine" She said as she finished the last bit of food on her plate.

Cullen finished his and took his plate to the kitchen where Harper was beginning to do the dishes. He placed it next to her and grabbed his magazine and headed for their room.

"Where you going?" Harper yelled after him.

"To shower then watch supernatural" He said as he kept walking.

"Well, why don't we watch supernatural together tonight?"

"Yeah sure" He said as he headed for the bathroom.

Cullen walked into the bathroom and locked the door. He took of his shirt, revealing his slightly muscled torso. He didn't exercise much but he kept fit. He then proceeded to pull his pants down revealing his red trunks. He leaned into the shower and turned it on, he got the temperature right and then he slipped his trunks down, showing his 6 and a half-inch cut cock. He threw his trunks on to his pile of clothes and got into the shower and started to wash him self. He ran his hand over some bruises and cuts which were still healing from that night, the night they broke in and beat him.

After his shower he walked back into the room and changed into his PJ's. Just as he finished his sister walked and they both sat down and started watching supernatural.

* * *

Cullen was counting the days till Tim Drake came to his school. The days just didn't seem to go fast enough and he just couldn't wait. Finally it was the day and him and Harper were walking to school.

"Geez, you have to calm down" She said looking at him with a smile.

"But, its today he's coming today" Cullen said jumping excitedly.

They approached the school and walked to their usual spot and waited for the bell to ring as soon as it did they both headed their separate ways to class. Cullen sat in class waiting for the teacher to tell them all to head to the gym for the meeting with Bruce Wayne and Tim Drake. Finally she just pointed at the door and they all left.

Cullen walked in and saw Harper sitting close to the front. She turned her head and gestured him over, he walked over squeezing past people and sat next to her. Once everyone was in a settled, Bruce Wayne walked out and sat down behind him was his youngest son Damian. Who looked like a well-trained solider arms behind his back and straight posture. He sat down next to Bruce.

"Where's Tim?" Cullen said with disappointment voice.

"Just wait I'm sure he'll be here" Harper said putting her hand on his shoulder.

Just as she said it Tim walked out and sat down next to Damian who seemed to give him and evil stare. Bruce gave Damian a gentle kick in the leg and he stopped. Bruce got up and headed for the podium and started talking. It went on for a few good hours and Cullen didn't hear a thing he just kept looking a Tim. As he did every so often Tim would glance his way and Cullen would blush and look away. One time when he looked back he saw Damian looking at him with evil eyes. Cullen just looked back towards Bruce's direction and peeped out of the corner of his eye.

As he looked, he saw Damian keep looking at him then whisper something to Tim causing him to look his way.

* * *

Tim sat there keeping a smile on his face but he was really bored of Bruce's speech. This seemed to be all he heard lately, him and Damian had to keep going to theses but Dick didn't have to cause apparently he was old enough to make his own decisions. Tim would glance across the audience occasionally and he kept spotting a boy staring at him. But he shrugged it off it wasn't until Damian said something.

"That kid on the second row keeps looking at you, could he be and assassin here to kill us?" Damian said looking at the boy with suspicious eyes.

Tim looked over and saw the boy quickly look away and then he saw the girl sitting next to him.

"Don't worry about it, that girl sitting next to him is Harper, the one trying to help Bruce. Remember he helped them in an ally way, So that would make him Cullen if I read the file right" Tim said staring at them both.

"Then, why does he keep looking this way?" Damian said still giving him evil eyes.

"I don't know, maybe he has a crush on you" Tim snickered.

Damian punched him in the arm.

"Hey, I'm just joking"

The boys went back to listening to Bruce's speech.

* * *

About half an hour later Bruce finished his speech and everyone clapped. Cullen got up and followed his sister out in to the hallway they just waited and talked. Everyone was gathering just outside the gym doors waiting for Bruce, Tim and Damian to leave. Bruce walked out and a lot of the older girls were trying to get him to sign stuff along with getting photos with him, Tim and Damian.

"Go get a photo" Harper said nudging Cullen.

He just shock his head looking towards them getting swarmed by fans as it were or just really horny teenage girls.

* * *

Tim hated all the attention he got, being Bruce Wayne's son had some advantages and had some disadvantages this was one of them. There was a short break in the crowd and Tim saw Cullen and Harper just staring over towards the crowd as they leaned against their lockers. Tim pushed his way out and headed over towards them.

"Don't look now but your crush is heading our way" Harper whispered to Cullen who was completely unaware.

Cullen watched as he pushed through the crowd and headed towards him. He let out a quite snicker as he saw all the disappointed girls faces and the look Bruce gave him as he walked away. He saw Bruce nudge Damian to follow him.

Finally there was Tim standing right in front of him.

"Hi, Tim Drake. You are?" Tim held out his hand.

"Uh, Cullen. Cullen Row and this is my sister Harper" Cullen reached out and shock his hand.

Damian walked up right behind them and gave him and evil stare.

"Don't worry about the devil's spawn here" Tim laughed.

Harper and Cullen let out a giggle and Damian just shot them a stare that felt like he was going to kill them so they stopped.

"Any way, I saw you in the gym and well wondered if you wanted to hang out" Tim said with a smile.

"Uh, Uh.." Cullen could not just get the words out his mouth.

"I'll take that as a yes, do you have a phone"

Cullen quickly grabbed his phone out of his pocket and gave it to Tim, who entered his number and started to walk off.

"Just text me when you want to hang" Tim said waving only to get interrupted by a group of boys.

"Be careful of that one Drake, he's a fag aren't you" The leader of the group yelled at him.

"So" Tim said as he followed Bruce and Damian out of the door and into their limo.

Cullen stood there in shock as he looked at Tim's number entered in his phone. Next thing he knew he had hundreds of girls swarming him asking him for that number. His sister made a path for him to get out and they ran off and hid to get away from the drama.

"Tim's number, in my phone. I bet it's a trick" Cullen said looking at the number.

"Or he really wants to hang with you. Just text him tonight and see what happens" she said putting her hand on his shoulder.

* * *

In the limo Tim was getting a talking to from Bruce and a very evil stare from Damian.

"Why did you give him your number?" Bruce demanded.

"I can't have friends?" Tim crossed his arms.

"I doubt that's the reason" Damian said staring him down.

"Fine, I was going to tell you but he's Harper Rows brother and I thought if I was friends with him we could find out what his sisters up to and why she's trying to help you"

"Well, I can understand that. Good thinking Tim but don't lead the boy on. I broke into there house and I think he has a crush on you going by his laptop wallpaper" Bruce said looking at Tim.

Tim just blushed and turned to look out the windows. Little did Bruce and Damian know he had a crush on Cullen to.

* * *

Okay I hope you like chapter one I will be doing a possible series of this after this story is complete. But please do review I would appreciate it.

Thanks

YJYaoi


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Batman or it's characters

WARNING THIS IS YAOI BOY X BOY

DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI

IF YOU DO LIKE YAOI PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

Tim Drake x Cullen Row

For later chapters

* * *

Cullen was excited he had Tim Drakes phone number and he wanted to hang with him, him of all people. Tim Drake was rich he thought why me, but he didn't care. The final bell rang and Cullen met his sister outside the school and they walked home together.

"So you gonna text him?" Harper said curiously.

"I don't know" Cullen said nervously.

"Just, do it come on its Friday you can go to the movies or something" Harper said warping her arm around him.

"Who knows you might get lucky" She gave him a cheeky wink.

"Shut up" He said blushing.

"So are you going to?"

"Fine" He said pulling out his phone and started to write a message.

_Hey Tim it's Cullen, thought we could do something tonight. Don't know what though, got any suggestions?_

His finger lingered over the send button for a few seconds then he pressed send and let out a sigh of relief. He and his sister finally got home and there was still no reply he checked his phone every few minutes. It wasn't till Harper was serving dinner and his phone bleeped.

"Go get it" Harper said as she placed the plates down.

"Thanks"

Cullen ran over to his phone and picked it up and opened the text.

_Hey I was wondering when you were going to message me. Well how about a movie tonight? I'll send a car to pick you up about 7 that okay? I'll also pay, my treat._

_Tim :)_

Cullen ran over to his sister and showed her and then he started to quickly type his text back.

_Yeah sure that will be cool here's my address. See you tonight._

_Cullen_

Cullen quickly ate dinner and ran to his room to get ready.

* * *

He rummaged through all his clothes, trying to find the perfect thing to wear. He pulled out his black skinny jeans and a grey t-shirt and then he put on his black hoodie. He didn't know where he was going but he wanted to look casual. He paced back and forth in the lounge room and looking out the window waiting for the car to arrive.

"Hey calm down" Harper said walking over to comfort him.

"How can I? This is big a date with Tim Drake" He said still pacing.

"Hey, its not a date. Your just going to a movie"

"Yeah, I know but it might as well be a date, it feels like it"

Just as he finished there was a honk outside.

"Wish me luck"

"It'll be fine" She said walking him out the door and waving goodbye.

A man who looked to be in his 60s 70s greeted him.

"Hello, I'm Alfred" The man held out his hand

"Hi, I'm Cullen" He said shacking his hand.

Alfred opened the back door of the car and Cullen got in and was greeted by Tim. Sitting across from him.

"Hey" Tim said as he moved next to Cullen.

"Hey" Cullen said blushing.

Tim was wearing practically the same outfit as Cullen except he was wearing a leather jacket.

"So, I thought we could go to the movies and then after go get ice cream or something"

"Yeah, sure" Cullen said as he sat there shacking.

Tim noticed him shaking and wrapped his arm around him.

"Are, you okay?" Tim said curiously looking at Cullen.

"It's just that well I'm hanging with Tim Drake its kind of a big thing"

"Well, you should feel special, cause I don't hang with a lot of people"

Cullen blushed and smiled over at Tim who smiled back. They got to know each other better on the way to the movies and before they knew it the door opened and Alfred was looking in.

"We are here"

Tim and Cullen got out of the car and bought tickets and walked into the cinema.

"Do you want pop corn?" Tim asked

"Yeah, just get one to share"

"Sure" Tim turned to look at the cashier. "I'll get one medium pop corn and 2 medium drinks"

"It would be cheaper, to get the couples deal and you would 2 chocolate bars as well"

"Uh, well yeah I guess I'll get that" Tim said blushing.

He got the popcorn and drinks and him and Cullen walked into the movie.

* * *

The movie started and they both were taking handfuls out of the popcorn, Tim reached in for another handful and as he did he grabbed Cullen's hand, which was already in the box. They looked at each other then quickly pulled away.

They sat there watching the movie and it got to a scary bit, even though Cullen was used to horror he still got scared. He grabbed on to Tim's arm and squeezed it, he buried his head into his chest and peeped every so often to look at the screen then buried back into Tim's chest.

Cullen didn't realise what he was doing till he looked up and saw Tim smiling down at him.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry" He said pulling away and blushing.

"It's okay" Tim giggled.

After the movie they both walked to the ice cream place on the corner and sat down and waited for Alfred to arrive. They talked for a good half an hour, about all the ususal things. Tim peered out the window and Alfred was just pulling up.

"Come on we better go" Tim said getting up.

They headed towards the car and got in, with in 20 minutes they were back at Cullen's house. Tim got out of the car and walked Cullen to the door.

"I had fun tonight" Cullen said blushing.

"Me, to we'll have to do it again sometime"

"Yeah we will. Well night" Cullen said as he opened the door.

As he went to go inside, Tim grabbed his arm.

"Hey want to come to a party on Wednesday for one of Bruce's things? I'll send tickets for you and your sister"

"Yeah sure thanks" Cullen as he watched Tim walk to the car

Tim waved goodbye and got in the car. Cullen walked inside and was greeted by his sister.

"So, how was it?" Harper said getting up off the couch.

"Good, he's sending tickets for us, to go to a party"

"Awesome, come on its like 1 o'clock and well we can talk about this tomorrow lets go to bed"

Both of them headed to their room.

* * *

Back in the limo Tim stared out the window at Cullen's house waiting for Alfred to drive off.

"Alfred why aren't we going?" Tim questioned.

Just as he did both back doors opened and Damian and Bruce jumped in dressed in their Batman and Robin outfits.

"I told Alfred to wait for us, we had some thugs to deal with here" Bruce said taking off his cowl.

"How did you and Cullen go?" Bruce questioned.

"Yeah, we had fun but I'm tired"

"Yeah, sure. Alfred time to go" Bruce shouted forward.

The car took off and Tim fell asleep on Bruce's shoulder. Once back at Wayne Manor, Bruce picked him up and carried him inside to his room and tucked him in to bed. He then walked to his room passing Damian's room on the way, he could hear him playing video games, but he didn't mind it was a Friday and even if Bruce told him to stop he knew Damian would wait till he was asleep.

* * *

The next morning Cullen got out off bed at about 10 and walked into the kitchen to the smell of bacon and eggs.

"Is there a celebration?" He asked as Harper finished cooking.

"No, I thought I would just use them while we had them in the fridge and also we have a guest" She said as she pointed to the couch.

Cullen turned his head and there was Tim, waving at him.

"Ah" Cullen quickly rushed back to his room.

He stood there in front of Tim Drake in his trunks and T-shirt. He quickly put some pants on and walked back out.

"Hi, Tim. What are you doing here?" Cullen said sitting down at the table looking over to Tim.

"Well, you forgot your wallet, last night and I was just going to drop it off but your sister offered breakfast so yeah" Tim said as he handed over Cullen's wallet.

"Thanks" Cullen said as he took his wallet and placed it down on the table.

They all talked for a little while, as Harper finished cooking. She served it up and put it down on the table. She sat across from Cullen leaving the open seat for Tim, next to Cullen. Tim sat down and they all started eating.

"This is good, better then my butler's. But don't tell him" Tim laughed

"Really, I just followed an online recipe"

"Wow, really might have to steal it off you"

They all laughed as they scoffed down the remainder of their breakfast. Cullen got up and headed for his room, Tim quickly jumped up and ran to follow him.

"How about a tour?" He said smiling a Cullen.

"Yeah, Sure"

Cullen led Tim down towards his room and opened the door.

"Well, this is mine and Harpers room" He said gesturing to it.

"Oh, cool" Tim walked in.

Tim began to look at different things, he picked up a few things and looked.

"Supernatural, good show" Tim said pointing at his poster.

"Yeah, its my favourite show" Cullen said walking over towards Tim.

Tim started to look at some magazines next to Cullen's bed and he picked up the one with him on the cover only to see a live heart around him. Cullen quickly snatched it out of his hands and hid it under his sheets.

"That's, nothing just something my sister did" Cullen said blushing.

"Sure" Tim said giving him a wink and walking out the door.

Cullen followed him out and back into the lounge room.

"Thanks, for breakfast and the tour. But I best be going before Bruce gets curious"

"Yeah, sure" Cullen said as he walked out the door with Tim.

"I'll see you Wednesday"

"Yeah see you Wednesday" Cullen waved as he watched Tim walk down the street.

Tim ducked into an ally way and quickly changed into his Red Robin outfit and took off gliding across the rooftops back to Wayne Manor.

* * *

It was finally Wednesday and Cullen and Harper were getting ready for the party. Cullen was wearing his suit and Harper was wearing the red dress she had wore to Wayne Gala before.

"You, ready to go?" Harper yelled down the hallway to Cullen.

"Yeah, Yeah coming" Cullen said running down the hallway.

They walked out the front to the waiting taxi and got in.

"You remember the tickets" Cullen said nervously.

"Of course" She said while rubbing his head.

"Don't touch the hair" He growled straightening it back out.

"Oh, looking nice for Tim are we" She giggled.

"Shut up"

20 minutes later they arrived at Wayne Manor. They got out and Harper payed the driver and quickly ran up to Cullen who was walking ahead.

"Hey, slow down. It's hard to run in heels. Especially on gravel" She protested

They got to the door and were greeted by some security guards.

"Tickets?" One said holding out his hand.

Harper handed over the tickets, the guard peered at them then handed them back and opened the door.

"Have a fun night" He said.

Cullen and Harper walked in and looked around and saw a whole heap of people elegantly dressed and chatting away as music played in the background. Cullen looked around and spotted Tim leaning over one of the bannisters that over looked the main hall and not far behind him he saw Damian and Bruce talking to someone. Damian still looked like Bruce's personal bodyguard ready to pounce at anything.

Cullen walked off heading for the stairs to go greet Tim. Harper was looking around exploring and searching for the snack table and didn't notice that Cullen had taken off. She looked around and noticed but just shrugged it off she had spotted the snack table.

Tim was bored all he did was follow Bruce around as he greeted all his guests, he kept his eye on the door waiting for Cullen to walk in. He let out a sigh and as he did he felt a tap on the shoulder and he turned around.

"Cullen" He said hugging him.

"Hi, Tim" Cullen said as he hugged back.

"Come on its my turn to give you a tour" Tim said as he grabbed Cullen's hand and lead him out of the party and in to the sealed off part of the house.

Cullen was shown many rooms, there was so much he couldn't keep track. He then was lead into Tim's room.

"Well, this is my room" Tim said as he opened the door.

The room was set out with a big TV on one side and a couch and a bed on the opposite wall facing the TV. Against another was a small gym set off in an alcove. There was a walk in wardrobe and a door leading to a bathroom.

"Wow" Cullen said as he walked in.

Tim closed the door as he watched Cullen slowly explore the room. Tim walked over to Cullen who was now searching through Tim's DVD and game collection. Cullen stood up and went to look at the gym but as he did, Tim grabbed his arm and pulled him in to a hug.

"Uh, Tim?" he questioned.

Tim said nothing and the next thing he knew, he felt Tim's lips collide with his.

* * *

I hope you all liked chapter 2 I will start work on chapter 3 soon but I want to finish chapter 2 for Nurse Superboy and maybe even plan some TIMKON, especially after reading Teen Titans lately.

Thanks

YJYaoi


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Batman or it's characters

WARNING THIS IS YAOI BOY X BOY

DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI

IF YOU DO LIKE YAOI PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

Tim Drake x Cullen Row

* * *

Cullen just stood there in shock Tim's lips against his, with Tim's massive arms pulling him in tighter. He knew he should kiss back but it was just a shock. Tim pulled away and smiled at a shocked Cullen, just staring at him.

"Something wrong?" Looking at Cullen with a puzzled look.

"Cullen?" Tim leaned away looking at him with a worried look.

"Cullen, answer me" Tim said gripping his shoulders.

A little whimper came from Cullen's mouth before he quickly pulled away.

"Cullen?" Tim questioned him yet again.

"Uh, Tim I have to go" Cullen said walking to the door.

"You've only been here at least 20 minutes" Tim said following him.

"Yeah, I know it's that…look I have to go" Cullen said walking out the door and heading back to the party.

"Was it the kiss?" Tim yelled after him.

Tim got no reply from him, so he chased after him, but lost sight of him as soon as he was back in the main hall, where he couldn't see him amongst the crowd. Cullen searched the crowd for his sister and then he saw her standing near the snack table.

"Hey, did you find Tim?" She said taking another bite out of a muffin.

"Yeah, I did but look I got to go" Cullen said nervously.

"What happened?" She said worryingly.

"He, uh kissed me and well I'm going home, you can stay"

"Cullen" She said looking at him with her worried eyes.

"Can, I have some money?" He said holding out his hand.

Harper handed over a 20-dollar note and Cullen walked towards the door. The security guard opened the door and he walked past him and down the gravel driveway and got into one of the taxis that was waiting out the front.

* * *

Tim walked through the crowd searching for Cullen but couldn't see him, but he spotted Harper.

"Harper where's Cullen?"

"He, left like 10 seconds ago he's going home" She said looking at Tim strangely.

"Thanks" Tim walked off heading for the front door.

He walked outside and down the driveway and saw Cullen getting in a taxi. He knew he wouldn't catch him, he quickly ran over to the garage and went in the side door. He pressed the button that opened the garage doors and jumped on his motorbike and slipped on his helmet. He started the bike then sped of down the driveway, he saw the taxi ahead of him but he knew it would be better to go straight to Cullen's house and wait for him.

Cullen didn't know what to do his crush kissed him and all he did was run out and not even talk to him about it. He looked at the meter and noticed it was close to 20.

"Um, can you stop here?" Cullen asked the driver.

The driver pulled over and Cullen got out luckily enough he wasn't far from home.

"$18.50" The drive said.

"Here, keep the change" Cullen said handing over the money.

Cullen walked down the street trying to think what to do. He walked past an ally way and he heard some voices, but he payed no attention and kept walking.

"Hey fag, what are you doing here?" One voice said

Cullen payed no attention and kept walking.

"I'm talking to you, don't ignore me"

Cullen kept walking down the street, he wished he had stayed at the party cause now the bullies were back and it seemed they had built up a grudge.

"I don't think batman's going to save you this time"

Cullen kept walking, he wanted to get home and lock him self inside. He passed another ally way but he was stopped the group had split up and others ran around to stop him in his tracks. Cullen was pushed into the ally way, he couldn't get out, he knew what was going to happen.

"Now you're trapped" One laughed.

Cullen felt a punch to his face and he fell backwards, he got back up holding his face only to get another punch and then get kneed in the stomach.

* * *

Tim pulled up on his bike out side Cullen's house he pulled of his helmet and ran to the door. He knocked no response. He peered through the window the lights were off, no one was home. He walked back to his bike and looked around that's when he saw it in the distance. Cullen was being pushed into an ally way by a group of guys.

Tim ran down the street and finally reached the ally, as he looked in there was Cullen on the floor getting kicked and punched.

"Leave him alone" Tim yelled taking a fighting position.

"Who the fuck are you? And make you think you have the authority to tell me what to do?"

"The person about to beat the shit out of you" Tim said as he walked closer.

Tim was charged by 2 guys, which he easily took out in a couple of kicks and punches. He then proceeded to take out the rest, leaving only the main one. Tim turned around to face him only to see him holding Cullen in his arms with a knife to his throat. Cullen had tears rolling down his eyes along with a bleeding lip and blood rolling down his forehead.

"Come any closer, he dies"

Tim slowly walked closer, with caution.

"I mean it" The guy said as he pressed the blade a little harder against Cullen's neck.

Tim flipped over the guy and hit one of his pressure points on his back causing him to drop Cullen and the knife and hit the ground hard. Tim ran over to Cullen and picked him up and carried him home.

* * *

Cullen couldn't see who had saved him it was dark and his vision was blurred. He kept blanking out, he noticed he was at his front door. He could feel a hand in his pocket pulling out his keys. The next thing he remembered was waking up on his bed and there tending to his wounds was Tim Drake.

"Tim?" Cullen said weakly.

"Shh, your weak. Rest" Tim said as he finished bandaging Cullen's wounds.

"You saved me"

"Yeah, I did and what I want you to do now is rest okay"

Cullen listened and snuggled into his bed. Tim slipped down his pants and took of his jacket and lifted the blanket and slipped in next to Kon

"What are you doing?"

"I'm, staying here to keep an eye on you. You had some pretty bad wounds and I want to make sure nothing else is wrong. Now sleep"

Cullen didn't argue he just simply wrapped his arms around Tim and snuggled into his chest. Tim wrapped his arms back around him. Tim laid there he didn't mind, he loved the time he was spending with Cullen. After a while Cullen had fallen asleep, Tim laid there as he stroked Cullen's head still keeping his arms around him. After awhile Tim was getting tired and slowly laid his head back, he didn't realise he had fallen asleep.

* * *

Tim woke up the next morning to Cullen giving him a gentle shake. Tim opened his eyes and got a Shock to see Harper standing at the end of the bed.

"Morning" Harper said looking at them both.

"Morning" They both replied, with a scared tone.

"Please tell me you 2 didn't" Harper said sternly.

"Oh, no no" Both replied quickly.

"I came here to see why Cullen ran off and I found him getting beat up in the ally way and I saved him and brought him back here and tended to his wounds"

Harper ran over to Cullen and examined his wounds.

"Was it them?"

"Yes"

"I thought they left you alone"

"So did I, but I was just walking home and they came after me, but if it wasn't for Tim I would be dead" Cullen said hugging Tim and leaning in to kiss him.

"Ill leave you two alone" Harper said walking out of the room.

Tim leaned in and kissed Cullen back and they embarrassed in a hug.

"Well, what made you change your mind from last night?" Tim said looking down at Cullen.

"Well, it was a shock last night and well you saved me" Cullen said leaning in again to kiss Tim.

Tim and Cullen started to get more passionate and Cullen moaned as they did allowing Tim's tongue access he started to fight with Cullen's as they rolled around under the sheets. As they were making out Cullen could feel Tim's hands slowly lowering down his back. He then felt a tight squeeze on his ass and could feel Tim's mouth smile as they continued to make out. Cullen then felt Tim's hands reach inside his trunks and squeeze his bare arse then move one of his hands slowly around to the front to grab his slowly growing cock.

"Hey, were moving a little bit to fast" Cullen said pulling away from the kiss.

Tim looked at him with puppy dog eyes, which didn't seem to have an effect on him. As soon as Tim realised he pulled his hands out and gave Cullen a light kiss.

"Well, if we aren't going to have fun. We should go have breakfast and then I can go get some proper medical supplies to stick up your wounds" Tim said jumping out of bed and putting his pants on. He walked around and helped Cullen out of bed and got him dressed being careful of his wounds. He then put Cullen's arm over his shoulder and walked him to the kitchen.

"Hey so does this mean were dating?" Cullen said leaning on Tim for support.

"If you want to" Tim said looking at Cullen.

Cullen leaned over and kissed Tim passionately.

"I'll take that as a yes" Tim giggled walking Cullen into the kitchen and sitting him down at one of the chairs.

"What's for breakfast?" Tim asked eagerly peering into the kitchen.

"I haven't planed anything" Harper said looking through the fridge.

"Well, why don't we go out? I'll pay" Tim said pulling out his wallet.

"Sure" Harper said grabbing her coat.

* * *

The 3 caught a taxi into town and got out at a fancy looking restaurant. They were seated at a corner table with a semi circle bench seat around the table and given menus. Tim pulled Cullen in closer and wrapped his arm around him as they looked over the menu.

"What do you guys want?" Tim said as he peered over the menu.

"I don't know. I'll share with you" Cullen said leaning back in to Tim's chest.

"I'll have the big breakfast" Harper said liking her lips.

Tim ordered the meals and after awhile the waiter came out and gave them their meals. Tim shared his with Cullen and the meal went pretty fast. Harper took a good half an hour to scoff hers down and still left some toast on the side.

Time paid for breakfast as they were leaving Cullen wrapped his arms around Tim and gave him a kiss. Tim hugged back pulling him in tighter and kissed him back. As they were Tim could feel Harper tapping on his shoulder, he broke the kiss and turned around to look at her, only to see her pointing in Cullen's direction.

Tim turned his head slowly and there standing in front of him was Bruce and Damian.

"So this is where you went last night?" Bruce said sternly.

* * *

Okay I hope you all enjoyed chapter 3. Looks like this story will be going on for a while I will get to work on Chapter 4 soon.

Please Review

Thanks

YJYaoi


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Batman or it's characters

WARNING THIS IS YAOI BOY X BOY

DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI

IF YOU DO LIKE YAOI PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

Tim Drake x Cullen Row

* * *

Tim stood there just looking at Bruce with his arms still wrapped around Cullen. Damian was silently laughing behind Bruce knowing Tim was in trouble. Tim slowly quickly removed his arms from Cullen planting a small kiss on his lips as he ran after Bruce was walking away in a temper.

"Well, that went well" Cullen said as he watched Tim run down the street.

"I'm sure it will be okay" Harper said leading him the opposite way.

She looked over her shoulder knowing that it might not end well.

Tim finally caught up to Bruce.

"Bruce let me explain"

"Explain, what? That you're dating a guy" Bruce said as he kept on walking down the street.

"What's wrong with it? I thought you would love me no matter what" Tim said as tears slowly rolled down his eyes.

"Timothy Drake, we will talk about this later" Bruce said as he turned around to look at him.

"Bruce I love him and you don't get an option in my life any more and if you cant respect my choices I don't want you to be my father anymore"

Tin ran off down the street with tears rolling down his cheeks. Ahead he could see Cullen and Harper signalling down a taxi. Cullen looked up the street and saw Tim running towards him. The next thing he knew Tim was latched on to him, nuzzling his head in to his shoulder and he could feel the tears rolling from his eyes. Cullen wrapped his hands around Tim.

"What happened? What did your father say?" Cullen said worryingly.

"He's no longer my father" Tim grumbled through his tears.

A taxi pulled up next to them and Harper opened the door.

"Come on lets go home" Cullen said as he unwrapped his arms from around Tim and led him to the taxi.

Bruce got into the car angrily and Damian followed closing the door and sitting opposite his father.

"Home Alfred" Bruce yelled.

"Right away Master Wayne"

Bruce closed the dividing window and rested his head in his hands.

"Don't worry father I will not disappoint you" Damian said looking at his father.

Bruce looked up from his hands and gave Damian the evilest glare he had ever seen his father give him in a long time.

"Don't you say that Tim, never disappointed me. So don't you sit there and mock him" Bruce yelled at Damian.

"I'm sorry father" Damian said lowering his head.

"Your not sorry you always hated Tim" Bruce said slamming his hand down on the empty seat next to him.

* * *

The taxi pulled up outside the house and they all got out. Tim still had the occasional tear role down his face. Once inside Cullen led him to the room and sat him down on the bed.

"I'll be back in a minute" Cullen said walking out of the room.

Cullen went to the freezer and grabbed out the tub of vanilla ice cream and grabbed 2 spoons and then ran back to the room. He walked in and saw Tim crying again, curled up hugging a pillow on his bed. Cullen walked over and put down the ice cream and spoons and wrapped his arms around Tim holding him close.

"Its okay" Cullen said trying to reassure him.

Cullen let go of Tim and reached down and picked up the ice cream and spoons, taking the lid off the tub as he did.

"Here, ice cream makes me feel better" Cullen said handing Tim a spoon.

Tim took the spoon and plunged it into the ice cream taking a big scope and stuffing it in his mouth. He and Cullen ate almost half the tub and Tim was still upset and Cullen just wanted him to be happy. Cullen put down his spoon and looked over at Tim. He cupped his face in his hands and leaned in and kissed him. Tim wrapped his arms around Cullen and kissed back, Cullen let out a moan and Tim's tongue pushed its way in. The taste of vanilla ice cream still lingered in their mouths and both of them could taste it.

Cullen broke the kiss and moved the ice cream off the bed and locked the door. He walked over to Tim and pushed him down onto the bed and climbed on top of him. Cullen sat right on top of Tim's crouch, he leaned down and kissed him and let Tim push his tongue into his mouth. As they made out Cullen grinded against Tim's crouch and he could fell him getting hard. Tim moaned into Cullen's mouth each time he grinded against his hard cock.

Tim reached around with both hands and grabbed Cullen's butt as he continued to grind. Cullen's hands started to venture up Tim's top, along his muscled chest until he reached his nipples and gave them a little pinch causing Tim to moan even more and breaking the kiss. Cullen pulled Tim's top off and as soon as he did he dived at Tim's neck and started to suck and nibble on it, causing a love bite to form.

"Ah" Tim yelped as Cullen bit down harder on his neck.

Cullen slowly kissed down Tim's chest until he got to his nipples and he started to suck on them and bite them, causing Tim to moan loudly.

"I thought you wanted to move slow" Tim said in-between one of his moans.

"Well, I want to make you happy" Cullen said continuing to kiss down towards the waistband of Tim's pants.

Tim grabbed Cullen and pulled him up into a kiss.

"It doesn't mean you have to do this" Tim said holding Cullen's face in his hands.

"But, I thought it would help" Cullen said wrapping his arms around Tim.

"It would but you being with me is just enough and I want to respect your choice to go slow" Tim said wrapping his arm around Cullen and pulling him closer.

"I love you" Cullen said as he nuzzled against Tim's bare chest.

"I love you to" Tim said with a big smile.

The two of them closed their eyes and were about to fall asleep, when there was a loud banging on the door.

"Uh, Tim your dad's here" Harper said.

"Tell, him to go away" Tim yelled as he laid his head back down on the pillow.

"I don't think he will take that for an answer" Harper said in an uneasy voice.

"Timothy Drake open this door" Bruce's stern voice said from the other side of the door.

"Go away" Tim yelled.

"Tim I came here to talk so open this door"

"Well, I don't want to talk" Tim said as tears started to form in his eyes.

Cullen saw his boyfriend's pain, this man being here was just causing it to come back.

"Go away, your causing him a lot of pain and your meant to be his father" Cullen yelled.

Tim knew then and there that would make Bruce much more angry then he all ready was and he was right. Just after Cullen said that Bruce kicked the door in. Bruce marched right over to the bed and went to grab Cullen, but Tim stopped him.

"Do not touch him" Tim said sternly.

"Move, Tim" Bruce said.

"You are not going to hurt him" Tim said as he stood up in between Bruce and Cullen.

"He practically called me a bad father Tim so now move"

"He's right to say that and you know it" Tim said giving Bruce a stern look.

"Tim" Bruce said looking down at Tim.

"Bruce, you walked off from me today when you found out. Never let me explain. Never asked who it was. You weren't even happy for me" Tim said with tears forming in his eyes.

Bruce reached out and pulled Tim into a tight hug, which Tim hugged back happily.

"I am very happy for you Tim and I will always love and support you. I'm just very angry you didn't tell me"

"How it only happened this morning"

"Oh, really" Bruce said as he unwrapped his arms from Tim.

"Yes" Tim said as he sat down and hugged a slightly frightened Cullen.

"Well, I'm sorry about this morning Tim. I was a bad father" Bruce said sadly.

"You could never be a bad father" Tim said as he looked up at Bruce.

"Thanks Tim and I want to apologise, so I want you to bring Cullen to the Manor tonight for dinner. I'll leave you two alone now" Bruce said as he walked to exit the room.

"I love you dad" Tim yelled after him.

"I love you to and I will pay for a new door" Bruce said with a slight giggle as he left.

* * *

Cullen buried his head in Tim's chest as they laid back down on the bed. Tim wrapped his arms around Cullen pulling him in tighter.

"I'm sorry about that" Tim said apologetically.

"It's fine I'm just glad you and your dad sorted things out" Cullen said as her peered up at Tim.

"So am I" Tim said as he planted a kiss on his forehead.

"But, dinner tonight what do you think will happen?" Cullen said worryingly.

"I'm sure it will be fine. I think he just wants to get to know you"

"I hope so"

Tim just pulled Cullen in closer and stroked the back of his head, trying to reassure him.

"It will be"

Cullen moved up and kissed Tim. Cullen could feel Tim's tongue trying to gain entrance to his mouth, which he eagerly agreed to. Cullen sucked on Tim's tongue causing him to moan. Tim reached down and cupped Cullen's ass and gave it a tight squeeze. They continued to make out and Tim now being happier was getting more frisky and grabby.

Both of them heard a cough and turned to look to see Harper standing in the doorway.

"Can we help you?" Cullen said looking over at her.

"Remember we don't have a door on this room so none of well what you were going to do" Harper said as she walked off.

Cullen and Tim looked at each other in disappointment.

"Hey, well why don't we go out for lunch?" Tim suggested.

"Yeah sure"

"But, first I need a shower" Tim said slapping Cullen's ass and giving him a wink as he got up off the bed.

"Okay, its just in there" Cullen pointed to the door and Tim walked towards it.

"Coming?" Tim, said as he walked into the bathroom.

Cullen jumped up off the bed and followed Tim in and locked the door. As he did he saw Tim unzipping his pants and taking them off. He then turned around to Cullen and slipped down his trunks revealing his 7-inch cock. Cullen stood there looking at Tim's perfectly muscled body, Tim walked over to Cullen and removed his shirt and then leaned in and kissed him. Their bare chests pressed against each other's. Tim slowly ventured his hands down Cullen's chest till he reached his pants. He unbuttoned then slid down the zip and pushed down Cullen's pants all in one slick move. Cullen was left there standing in his black trunks that Tim eagerly pulled down revealing his boyfriends 6 and a half-inch cock.

Tim turned on the shower and got it to the perfect temperature then he pulled Cullen into it with him. He pressed him against the wall as his tongue invaded Cullen's mouth. Cullen could feel Tim's cock slowly growing in between them and it got him hard as well. He reached down between them and grabbed Tim's cock causing him to moan into Cullen's mouth. Tim reached down and returned a favour by grabbing a hold of Cullen's cock and fisting it. Cullen began to moan loudly and it echoed through the bathroom.

Tim was eager for more. He let go of Cullen's cock causing him to look at Tim in disappointment. Tim reached around and grabbed Cullen's ass with both hands and lifted him up. Cullen wrapped his legs around Tim's waist as he did he could feel Tim's cock poke against his entrance.

"Babe, what are we gonna do?" Cullen said curiously as Tim kissed his neck.

"Fuck, of course"

"Um, I was hoping it to be more special for our first time" Cullen said unwrapping his legs.

"Of course babe I understand. I'm just horny you know" Tim said with a giggle.

"Well, how about we stay at yours tonight after dinner and well if your lucky" Cullen said pulling Tim into a kiss.

"Well, lets finish up and go for lunch" Tim said as he kissed back.

* * *

I hope you liked Chapter 4. Chapter 5 I am still planning but I will begin writing soon. Please do review cause I appreciate them.

Thanks

YJYaoi


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Batman or it's characters**

**WARNING THIS IS YAOI BOY X BOY**

**DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI**

**IF YOU DO LIKE YAOI PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**

**Tim Drake x Cullen Row**

* * *

**Here is the final chapter of The Crush thanks for being patient with me and I really hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Tim and Cullen spent the day around town till it was time to head to Wayne manor. Cullen said goodbye to Harper and followed Tim outside.

"Are we taking that?" He said pointing to Tim's motorbike.

"Yeah, I have to take home and we wont have to spend money" He said climbing onto his bike.

"Well, I guess so" Cullen said as he clambered onto the back and wrapped his arms around Tim's waist.

The bike roared to life and sped off down the street. Cullen held on tightly and nuzzled his head into Tim's back. The bike raced down the main freeway dodging and darting in-between cars until the bike took a sharp turn down the street to Wayne Manor. The bike raced down the streets and stopped at the main gate, Tim leaned over to a small keypad and typed in a code and the gates swung open. Tim drove up the gravel drive way and past the mansion into the garage.

* * *

Cullen climbed of the bike and so did Tim. Cullen stood and watched as Tim slipped his helmet off and shock his hair, it seemed like time slowed down as he did. Tim put his helmet down and smiled as he walked over towards Cullen, wrapping his strong arms around his waist and pulling him into a kiss. They started to make out and weren't aware of the motorbike pulling up outside the garage.

"Am I disturbing something?" A voice came from behind them with a laugh.

"Dick" Tim said running over to the very sexy man standing there and giving him a hug.

"Hey Tim" Dick said wrapping his arms around the boy.

"I didn't know you were coming" Tim said pulling away and walking over to Cullen and leading him over.

"Well it was last minute and can I ask who's this?" Dick said smiling. Cullen looked at him and thought he was hot but not as hot as Tim.

"Hi I'm Cullen" Cullen said reaching out to shake his hand.

"Dick Grayson, Tim's brother well not biologically" Dick said shaking Cullen's hand.

They all let out a laugh and then heard some footsteps heading towards the garage. Dick looked towards the footstep and smiled. A strong man wearing a black shirt with a red Superman symbol on it walked over to Dick and wrapped his arms around him and gave him a kiss.

"I didn't think you would make it" Dick said smiling.

"Well, I used the zet…." The man stopped and looked over at Cullen.

"Conner this is Cullen my Boyfriend" Tim said looking at Conner.

"Oh, I heard about you, nice to meet you I'm Conner Kent" Conner said reaching out to shake Cullen's hand.

"Come on best go inside" Tim said leading Cullen out of the garage and to the house.

Dick and Conner held hands and followed behind them.

"They remind me of us when we first met" Dick said with a smile.

"Yeah, lucky Bruce is much more understanding for him, he almost killed me when it was us"

"I know, but either way all those nights sneaking out to see you got me really horny knowing we could get caught" Dick said wrapping his arms around Cullen and pulling him in and forcing his tongue into his mouth.

Cullen and Tim had just reached the door and looked back to see Dick pressed against the side of the house with his legs wrapped around Conners waist.

"Are they usually like this?" Cullen questioned.

"Yeah, I once caught them in the pool and the kitchen and the garage and a couple of other places. Their like rabbits" Tim said shaking his head trying to get rid of the memory's.

"Come on I'm hungry" Cullen said tugging on his hand.

* * *

Tim led Cullen through into the dinning room where they were greeted by Alfred and sat down at the table. A few seconds later Bruce and Damian walked in and took their seats at the other end of the table. They were all talking and getting to know each other better and Alfred was stating to serve the food.

A few minutes later Dick and Conner walked in and both Cullen and Tim notice they both had sex hair and a lot of dirt on them. Both boys sat down and began to eat, everyone was talking and Alfred joined them for the main meal, By dessert time everyone was quite and Dick kept sucking on his spoon intimately making Conner smile.

Tim had his hand on Cullen's thigh and slowly moved it up and then back down each time getting closer to his crouch. Cullen was trying to keep a straight face a Bruce continued to question him. As soon as dessert was finished and everyone was excused Conner immediately dragged Dick out of the room and with in a couple of minutes moans echoed through the main hall.

Bruce didn't seem very phased and acted very casual as he left, Damian headed up to his room yelling at Dick and Conner in their room on the way past.

* * *

Tim led Cullen up the stairs and to his room, once in Tim locked the door and dived at Cullen tackling him to the bed and forcing his tongue into Tim's mouth. Tim got up off Cullen and headed to the bathroom.

"We'll continue this in a minute" Tim said cheekily walking into the bathroom.

While he waited Cullen decided to explore he walked into Tim's wardrobe and started looking around, he laughed at some of Tim's clothes but he got a shock when he knocked something and the back wall of the wardrobe turned around revealing the Red Robin costume and a couple of the weapons.

"Hey where are y…" Before Tim could finish he saw what Cullen had found.

Cullen stood there in shock and all he did was look between Tim and the costume.

"I was going to tell you eventually" Tim said apologetically running over to Cullen and hugging him.

"Wait, if your does that mean that" Cullen said confusingly.

"Yes, Bruce is Batman and Damian is Robin and Dick is Nightwing and well Conner he's Superboy and wait your not angry"

"Of course I'm not angry I love that you're a Superhero" Cullen said planting a kiss on Tim's lips.

"Love You" Tim said.

"Love you too, now get into that costume" Cullen said with a wink walking out of the wardrobe.

Tim willingly obeyed and got into the costume and walked out of the wardrobe to find Cullen laying there waiting for him.

"Your Superheros here" Tim said posing.

"Don't be so stupid, now come here" Cullen said grabbing Tim and pulling him into a kiss.

Tim's hand wandered Cullen's body and there kiss was getting more intimate and as Cullen let out a small moan Tim pushed his tongue into Cullen's mouth and both tongues fought against each other. Cullen took of hit top and then proceeded to remove Tim's cowl and cape. Tim's hands wandered down to Cullen's belt and unbuckled it and then unbuttoned and unzipped his pants pushing them off leaving him in just a pair of black trunks.

Tim's mouth started to venture over Cullen's body biting and sucking on his nipples and licking down his chest till he reached his underwear. He could see Cullen was hard and his hard on was pressing against the inside of his suit and he just wanted to get out of this suit. Tim sat up and took of hit top then slipt down his pants causing his hard cock to bounce up and get a small giggle from Cullen who grabbed Tim's hips lifting him self to Tim's cock and plunging it straight into his mouth.

Tim moaned loud as he did and ran his fingers through Cullen's hair as he bobbed back and forth. Tim's moans got louder and it attracted a loud band on the door from Damian.

"God, its bad enough Grayson does it now you" He yelled.

"Fuck off you jealous shit" Tim yelled out causing Cullen to giggle.

"I'm not jealous" Damian yelled even louder.

"Damian come on leave them alone and keep it down Tim" Bruce said.

As soon as Tim and Cullen thought they were gone they got back to it. Tim pushed Cullen down and took of his underwear. Tim lifted Cullen's legs up over his shoulders and started to lick his hole and get it wet and ready, shoving his tongue in and then he lifted his fingers to Cullen's mouth and got him to suck on them and get them ready and wet. After he did he removed his fingers and in shoved one into Cullen's tight virgin hole causing him to moan loudly.

Tim crawled up the bed as he continued to finger Cullen slowly inserting a second finger and starting to scissor him. Cullen moaned even louder and Tim took this a chance and shoved his tongue into his mouth and started to make out with him. Tim inserted a third finger and Cullen let out a really loud moan that over powered the moans echoing from Dick and Conner.

"Wow, wonder what there doing?" Conner said lifting his head from Dicks cock.

"First time, probably" Dick said pushing Conner's head back down.

Tim reached over to his bedside table and pulled out a small bottle of lube. He removed his fingers from Cullen and positioned him self in between his legs. He squirted the lube on his hand and rubbing it onto his cock then he proceeded to rub the rest on Cullen's hole.

"Are you sure?" Tim asked as he pressed his cock against Cullen's hole.

"Yes" Cullen said pulling Tim down into a kiss.

Tim slowly pushed in and Cullen whined in pain but Tim kept going till he was fully in and then he pulled out and started to thrust in. Cullen and Tim both let out loud moans as Tim started to thrust in harder. Tim wrapped his hand around Cullen's cock and jerked him off as he continued to pond him. Cullen and Tim's tongues were fighting for dominance in each other's mouths.

Cullen let out a really loud moan when Tim hit his prostate and Tim kept thrusting in deeper each time aiming to hit it. Cullen could feel he was close and Tim knew it as well. So as he thrusted he jerked Cullen off faster and then.

"Oh Tim" He screamed as he gripped the sheets and arched his back cumming all over his chest in between him and Tim.

As soon as Cullen cummed Tim felt his muscles clamp around his cock and that sent him over the edge.

"Ahhh" Tim moaned, as he pressed hard into Cullen as he filled him with his hot sticky seed.

Tim collapsed on top of Cullen and rolled over next to him causing his dick to pop out of Cullen's ass.

"I love you" Tim said in between breaths.

"I love you too" Cullen said rolling over next to him placing his head on his chest and wrapping his arms around Tim only to have Tim's hands wrap around him and they both fell asleep in each others embrace.

* * *

**A few weeks later**

Tim and Cullen had come out to the media as a couple and there was a lot of gossip at Cullen's school, but he and Harper ended up being moved to Gotham High with Tim by Bruce and both he and Tim couldn't be happier and couldn't give a crap what people said about him and no one bullied Cullen any more since they saw Tim whoop a whole group of guys who came back to get revenge on Cullen. Tim and Harper also got moved to Wayne Manor and Harper helped Batman with missions and all his tech and Cullen just watched Tim being Red Robin and he couldn't be happier.

The End

* * *

**Thanks for being patient guys and I really hope you enjoy the last chapter and if you want some more Tim x Cullen tell me I will do or even if you want other couples and please do review as well. Also yay to my longest story, but i have got a really big one planned.**

**Thanks **

**YJYAOI**


End file.
